


We Need to Talk

by monique1397



Series: Alphas [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lexa, Clarke cries because Lexa cries, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lexa cries a lot, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Rutting, Smut, they're really cute in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monique1397/pseuds/monique1397
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are two alphas who've broken stereotypes and have gone through a lot to be together. Events from Lexa's childhood have led her to leave whenever Clarke's rut comes to town.Clarke's ruts have been unbearable recently and it's starting to affect their relationship. Deciding to speak up for herself, Clarke has an important talk with Lexa to fix it.





	1. part 1

Lexa was too absorbed in her own orgasm to realize that Clarke wasn't coming with her. In fact, she didn't even seem turned on. When Lexa calmed down enough to realize this she grew concerned. 

She lifted herself up enough to look at Clarke. “Is something wrong?”

Clarke shook her head in reply, and the lack of words made Lexa worry even more. Clarke must've smelled it and lifted a hand to cup Lexa's face. “We need to talk, but it can wait until tomorrow.”

“If it stopped you from coming we should talk about it now.”

“Who says I didn't?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. She knew Clarke didn't come. She was being quieter than normal, and her walls didn't flutter around her knot like they usually did. Not only that, Clarke also had told her she would never fake an orgasm again because Lexa reacted so poorly when she did the first time. 

Lexa was racking her brain trying to think of what she did to cause this. “Did I do something wrong?”

Clarke denied it, but the look on her face told her something was up. 

“Why can't we talk about it now then?”

“We should wait until we aren't tied for the conversation we need to have,” Clarke replied. 

Clarke was really starting to freak Lexa out and she wasn't liking how it felt. She wanted it to stop. “I think we should talk about it now.”

Clarke huffed. “You stubborn alpha.” 

“Clarke-”

“Do you trust me?”

Lexa didn't hesitate, “yes.”

“Then believe me when I say that it can wait.” Lexa wasn't interested in waiting and went to respond but Clarke cut her off. “Please?”

Lexa sighed. “Okay.”

***

Clarke fell asleep soon after Lexa calmed down, but Lexa was too worried to join her. They were tied for a half hour when Lexa's knot deflated, and her cock shrunk back to a sore clit. Her rut was over. 

Lexa had an impulse to wake Clarke up to talk but decided against it. She got up and went to the bathroom to get a towel and clean them both up. She didn't have to worry about waking Clarke while she cleaned her. Clarke slept like a rock. 

When she was finished she threw the towel in the hamper and hopped back in bed. 

Clarke was laying on her back and Lexa put her head on her chest and an arm around her waist. Even in sleep, Clarke must've felt Lexa because she curled her arm around and pulled Lexa closer. Lexa got comfortable and matched her breathing with Clarke's until she fell asleep. 

When Lexa woke up it was around noon and the bed was empty. It didn't take long for the alpha to remember the talk they had last night and she grew worried all over again. 

Clarke said it wasn't anything bad so she probably wasn't breaking up with her. But it still must've been bad enough for Clarke not to enjoy last night. Lexa's insecurities were bubbling up. She questioned her capabilities as a lover and as a partner. She was kind of glad Clarke wasn't in the room when a tear slid down her cheek. Refusing to be weak Lexa only let the one fall. 

Clarke came in from the bathroom with wet hair and her robe on a few minutes later. Lexa figured she took a shower. Clarke must've sensed Lexa's distress and slowly sat next to her on the bed, leaving a few inches between them. 

Clarke spoke first. “My rut’s coming in two days.”

Lexa stiffened but didn't say anything. 

“Do you have anything to say about that?” Clarke's voice wasn't condescending or negative in any way. Which told Lexa that she wasn't mad and it made her breathe easier. 

“I'll be at Anya’s.”

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about.”

This conversation was heading in a direction Lexa didn't like so she looked away from Clarke and at her hands that were picking at the blanket instead. 

“Can I touch you, Lex?”

Lexa nodded and Clarke scooted over until their sides were touching, and grasped Lexa's hand in her own. 

“We've been together for close to three years, have been living together for one, and I've spent every one of my ruts alone. It wasn't as bad in the beginning but then you gave me this,” Clarke gestured to her mating bite. “And now my ruts are almost unbearable.”

Lexa felt horrible. She never took into consideration that her bite would've brought Clarke pain. Or that her leaving during her ruts would affect her this way. She was getting worked up again. 

“Talk to me Lex.”

Lexa shook her head. How could anything she say to Clarke make up for the pain she's caused? 

“I'm so sorry Clarke. If I had known my bite-”

“Lexa,” Clarke interrupted. “I'm not looking for an apology. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just need to understand.” 

Clarke went on to explain, “ever since the bite, my ruts have been… difficult to say the least. I miss you so much and I get so angry because you aren't there.”

Clarke brought Lexa's hand up to her lips and gave it a soft kiss. “Maybe I shouldn't have let it get this far.”

And that does it for Lexa. She's taken it too far, and now Clarke's having regrets. She thought Clarke wasn't going to break up with her before, but that's what this felt like. A tear fell down her cheek before she could catch it. Followed by another and another. She couldn't contain them, and she hated herself for it. 

Lexa started to turn away but Clarke wasn't having it. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist, pulling her close. 

“I don't want this to be over Clarke. Please don't leave me,” Lexa said as she cried, but her face was pressed too close against Clarke's chest to for her to hear. 

Clarke held Lexa as she cried pumping out soothing pheromones until she calmed down. 

When Lexa was calmed down enough, Clarke wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks. 

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? Lexa no, I'm not breaking up with you. You're it for me.”

“You said ‘you shouldn't have let it get this far’.”

“Oh Lexa, that's not what I meant.” Clarke got up and walked to their closet. She was there for a bit and when she returned to their bed she had a small box in her hand.

“Do you know what this is, love?”

Lexa had an idea, but she shook her head anyway. 

“This is yours,” Clarke says as she fiddles with the box. “I bought this the day you agreed to move in with me.” 

Lexa remembers the day she agreed to move in with Clarke. It was a week after she asked, and she can't believe it took her so long to say yes. Clarke was the best thing to ever happen to her. Lexa was crying again but it wasn't as extreme as it was before. Clarke wasn't breaking up with her, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It was an overwhelming feeling. 

“I need you to help me understand why we can't spend my ruts together before we take this next step, Lexa. What's going to happen when our ruts sync up and you can't be around me? 

I refuse to resent you for things you can't help. It's just hard to not be angry when I don't know anything. I want to be able to talk with you about your nightmares. I want to know about your past, so we can get through this.”

Lexa agreed with everything Clarke said. 

“And please don't think I'm asking you to submit to me or let me take you or anything during my ruts. You being with me is more than enough. I don't want you to feel pressured or forced into doing things you don't want to do. I never want you to feel trapped when you're with me.”

“That's why you wanted to wait to talk to me when we weren't tied last night?”

Clarke nodded. 

“You're too good to me.”

“I do what I can,” Clarke joked. 

“No Clarke. You're amazing. I've been difficult to deal with my entire life and you're the only person other than Anya who's bothered to put up with me. I'm forever grateful to you and how you love me. I've never felt safer than when I'm in your arms, or even near you. You never push me to talk about things that make me uncomfortable. You understand me more than anyone ever could. I love you so much, Clarke.” Lexa pulls Clarke in and kisses her with as much love she can. When they separate she rests her forehead against Clarke's. “Can I stay with you during your rut?”

“As much as I'd love that, I want you to be ready. Maybe Anya can help you figure things out. Or we can talk to a professional. I'm not making us spending my ruts together a requirement for our relationship. I want you to be comfortable if you decide to spend them with me, and if you can't I want to understand why.”

Lexa doesn't know what she did in a past life to deserve Clarke in this one. Because she's right. Lexa's not quite ready to talk about it, but maybe Anya could help. 

“Okay,” she says. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I want to be better.”

“Thank you for talking about this with me, Lexa. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this later today, but screw it. This fandom deserves better. Lexa deserved better. Fuck you Jason Rothenstupid.

Saying goodbye to Clarke was a lot harder when Lexa knew it was hurting her. She kissed her with everything she had and went to Anya’s. 

Lexa knocked on Anya’s door with tear-stained cheeks and a heavy heart. Anya opened the door and all Lexa said was, “Clarke bought me a ring.”

Anya nodded. “You want a beer?”

Awhile later the alpha and beta were sitting on the couch something was playing on the TV but Lexa wasn't paying attention. She was trying to figure out a way to start a conversation. 

Anya was waiting patiently for Lexa to begin, and she was grateful. Anya never pushed for Lexa to talk about things, knowing that if she did, Lexa would shut down.

“Clarke's rut starts in two days.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, she wanted to know why I came here during her ruts.”

“You've been coming here during her ruts?”

“Yes.” Maybe that was something she should’ve told Anya before, but Anya didn’t seem to be surprised by the news.

“Hmm. Did you tell her why?”

Lexa shook her head. “No. She wanted me to be ready to talk to her about it.”

“Do you think you're ready?”

“I'm not sure if I'm ready or not, but I need to be.”

“She's not trying to make you-”

“No! Clarke would never do that. She just wants me to be there and if I can't then she wants to understand why.”

“What are you going to tell her?”

“Everything.”

The two settled in after that and watched movies until they fell asleep. 

Lexa woke up the next morning to Anya throwing her sneakers, hitting her square in the face. 

“We're going for a run, get dressed.”

“Good morning to you too, Anya,” Lexa said, rubbing her forehead. Typical Anya. Lexa thought to herself and put her sneakers on. 

When they made it back to the apartment Anya chucked a towel at Lexa's face and told her to take a shower. 

“You stink.”

Lexa came out of the bathroom a little while later fresh and clean to the smell of Anya’s famous pancakes. She helped herself to a few while Anya hopped in the shower. 

When she was finished Anya was still in the shower so she decided to turn the TV on. She watched for awhile until she heard movement and turned her head to find Anya preparing to throw her overnight bag, probably at Lexa's head. 

Lexa put her arms out in front of her. “Wait!” 

Luckily Anya decided to put the bag down. “You have to go back home.”

“She told me to wait until I was ready.”

“You are ready.”

“Anya…” Lexa sighed, “I can't.”

“And why's that?”

“Because-. What if she doesn't want to be with me after I tell her?”

“Lexa, she bought you a ring, she's not going anywhere. You're the one who's been leaving. How do you think she feels? If she hasn't left by now, she definitely won't after you tell her.”

“What if she sees me differently?”

“What happened to you wasn't your fau-.”

“I know it wasn't my fault, Anya!” She snapped. Lexa regretted the words immediately after she said them. Luckily, Anya didn’t seem fazed by her intense reaction. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just… I can't have her pitying me.”

“How’d she react when you told her you never met your parents and you grew up in the system?”

“She said she was sorry.”

“But did she pity you?”

“No.”

“Then this won't be any different.”

Lexa was too busy picking at her fingers to dodge the bag Anya threw at her head. 

“Go home, Lexa.”

***

Lexa gave herself a pep talk on the drive back home. By the time she pulled in the driveway, she was ready. She was too confident to notice the car parked in front of their house. 

Bouquet of flowers in hand, Lexa went inside their house. She swiftly made her way to the bedroom. The door was shut which was uncommon. She could hear murmurs from outside the door and grew concerned. Concern turned to anger when a strong wave of omega washed over her. There were two different scents, which meant there were two omegas. In her room. With her mate. Lexa saw red and flung the bedroom door open. 

What she found wasn't anything like what she was expecting, and the sight left her heartbroken. 

Clarke was surrounded by Raven and Octavia. She was curled up and looked so small. Everyone was fully dressed and Lexa felt like an idiot. Of course, Clarke wouldn't be cheating on her. Her violent entrance into the room didn't go unnoticed by the two omegas, though Clarke didn’t look like she heard anything. Octavia stayed in bed with Clarke giving Lexa a scowl, and Raven got up to talk to her. 

“Is she okay?” Lexa was too worried about Clarke to bother with formalities. 

“Her rut came a day early. We were with her before it got this bad.”

“She's been spending her ruts with you two?” Lexa snapped.

“Yes, Lexa. And I don't think you have the right to be angry with anyone for that.”

“I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean to hurt her like this.”

“I know. Clarke says we're not allowed to be mad at you for it. Are you going to stay here for her rut this time?”

“Yes. And for the rest of them too, I promise.”

“Well as long as I've known you, you haven't made a promise you didn't keep. But if you hurt her like this again nothing’s going to be able to stop me from blowing you up.”

Lexa was smart enough to respond with a quick nod. 

“Good. Now, she hasn't ‘taken care’ of herself this rut yet so she's a little on edge.”

“On edge?”

“She was snapping at us before it got bad, and now she's trying not to mount something. You guys need to talk but she needs to take care of herself before that's going to happen. She isn’t speaking.”

Lexa could understand that. Trying to control herself during the beginning of her own ruts was difficult, but she always had Clarke to help her. Guilt was clawing its way up but Lexa didn't have time for it. It was time for her to woman up and be the alpha Clarke needed. 

“I can handle it from here, Raven.”

“Okay.”

Raven popped back into the bedroom to collect Octavia and say goodbye to Clarke. She emerged a few minutes later with Octavia. 

Lexa was a little more nervous when Octavia came out. They weren't as close as her and Raven were, and Octavia never bothered to hide it. 

Lexa was really expecting anger but all she got from Octavia was a small smile, “take care of her.” 

Lexa told her she would and the two omegas left the house. 

***

Lexa walked into the bedroom and Clarke was lying on her side, facing away from Lexa. She wore boy shorts and a tank top. She was sweating and her teeth were clamped down on the pillow she was clutching to her chest. Growls and whimpers were coming from the alpha and her hips were twitching and bucking sporadically. This was no way for an alpha to be during their rut. 

Lexa rushed to get in bed with her. She rounded the bed and lied down in front of Clarke. The blonde had tear tracks running down her face, but Lexa couldn't tell if she was still crying because Clarke's eyes were clamped shut. 

“Clarke, I'm here.” Lexa went to stroke her cheek but as soon as her hand made contact a growl came from the girl's mouth. Clarke was definitely ‘on edge’ as Raven had said. Lexa jerked her hand back. 

“Clarke, it's me.” Lexa reached out again and didn't pull her hand away when she got growled at for the second time. 

Clarke tilted her face toward Lexa's hand and must've caught her scent because she whined and her hips twitched. Lexa looked down in between them to see a noticeable tent in Clarke's shorts. She wasn't sure how long Clarke's rut had been but even being erect for even an hour was excruciating. It would be best if Clarke came soon, but Lexa wasn't sure how she should go about telling that to Clarke. 

“Clarke. Clarke, look at me.”

The alpha's eyes opened and Lexa gasped. She was instantly reminded of why she avoided Clarke's ruts. Red eyes. Clarke's beautiful blue eyes had turned the same color that haunted her. As soon as Lexa saw the red she clamped her own eyes shut. It was too much. 

She took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. This was Clarke. She’d never do anything to hurt her. She had nothing to worry about. Lexa refused to let her fear get in between her and Clarke again so shut clenched her jaw and faced her fears. She opened her eyes and stared deep into red ones. 

She looked at the dilated pupils, the darkened veins, the red irises until she wasn't scared of them anymore. Then she stared some more. She looked past the eyes to the rest of the face they belonged to. 

The face of the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Even with the tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyes, Clarke was the most beautiful person Lexa had ever seen. God, she loved her, and she was never going to hurt like this again. Starting right there and then. 

“Clarke, you should probably take care of that.” Lexa gestured down to Clarke's crotch. 

The alpha seemed to understand but didn't move. Lexa looked back up at her and saw hesitation. And Lexa new why. 

“It's alright, Clarke. I'm not going anywhere.”

It was almost funny to watch how fast Clarke was to put her hands down her shorts and relieve some of the aches she must've felt. But Lexa couldn't laugh. Not when she was the one to put the ache there in the first place. 

She didn't get the chance to feel guilty because Clarke had made the most sinful sound Lexa's ever heard. Clarke was stroking herself underneath her shorts. 

Lexa might have been away before but at that moment she was there, and she was all in. She wanted to see what Clarke was doing to make those noises. 

“Clarke, can I see you?”

The alpha still wasn't speaking, but she seemed to understand because she shimmied out of her shorts as soon as the request was made. 

Lexa gasped at the size of Clarke alone. To say Clarke was ‘blessed’ would be an understatement. Lexa thought she was pretty big, but Clarke… Well, Clarke was something else. 

Lexa was in a trance watching Clarke stroke herself. It was an amazing sight, but it wasn't enough. Lexa wanted to take care of her. Be the reason for Clarke's sinful sounds. 

“Clarke, can I touch you?”

Clarke still wasn't speaking but she grabbed Lexa's hand and guided it to her cock. Lexa was impressed once more as she got a feel for Clarke. She was apparently taking too long because Clarke growled at her. 

The growl sprung Lexa into action and she stroked Clarke. She started off slow and gradually increased her speed until she was steadily pumping her cock.

It went on for a little while. Lexa mixed stroking her cock with massaging her knot. Clarke had calmed down considerably and was murmuring random things here and there. Lexa was mesmerized by her and everything else. It left her wanting more. 

“Clarke, can I taste you?”

The alpha nodded her head. Lexa scooted until her face was in front of Clarke's cock. She'd never done this before, so she wasn't entirely sure if she was supposed to just ‘jump in’ or not. 

Lexa thought back to past ruts and how Clarke would pleasure her like this. She decided to do it Clarke's way. She started pressing kisses up and down Clarke's length before following the same path with her tongue. Lexa rounded the top and swiped her tongue along the slit of her head. The taste of Clarke's precum wasn't what she was expecting. Well, Lexa didn't know what she was expecting, but what she got was the same taste Clarke usually had when she used her mouth. Only it was much stronger. Lexa loved everything about it. 

She went back in for another taste and another until she took the head of Clarke's cock into her mouth and sucked, trying to get as much of her flavor in her mouth as she could.

Lexa must've been doing okay because Clarke was biting her pillow, and she was bucking her hips trying to get further inside of Lexa’s mouth. 

Clarke moaned more words as she sucked and it gave Lexa the confidence she needed. It was a bit of a struggle fitting it inside so Lexa relaxed her jaw and went for it. Lexa successfully got the first few inches of Clarke’s cock into her mouth without making a fool of herself. It seemed to be enough for Clarke though, because soon her hips were bucking harder into her mouth. A few more thrusts and warm liquid was spilling into Lexa’s mouth. 

Lexa really wished she knew what she was doing so she could keep all of Clarke’s come to herself, but she didn’t, and some spilled out of her mouth as she tried to swallow it all. 

Lexa looked up to see Clarke looking at her. Her eyes were fading back to blue, and she looked a little shy. “Hi.”

It was a relief that Clarke was speaking again and Lexa scrambled up to join her. She wasn’t sure if Clarke would want to kiss her considering what just went on in Lexa’s mouth. Her concerns were washed away when Clarke licked a trail of her own cum off of Lexa’s chin, and then up to kiss her properly. It seems as if Lexa wasn’t the only one to enjoy Clarke’s taste.

They kissed for a little bit more, but Clarke seemed really tired. She lay on her back and let out a deep breath. “That was amazing.”

Lexa laid her head on Clarke’s chest. “Are you sure? I had no idea what I was doing.”

“You were perfect.”

They stayed like that for a while. Lexa appreciated being in Clarke’s arms while she caught her breath.

***

“Your eyes turn red when you’re in your rut.”

“So do yours, we're alphas babe.”

“I know.”

“I'm guessing my eyes have something to do with what bothers you.”

“You'd be right.”

“Would you tell me?”

“Yeah.”

Lexa wasn't able to look Clarke in the eyes so she looked at her chest instead. She stroked her fingers over Clarke's collarbones as she started to tell her story. 

“I grew up in the system as you know, but I was mostly living in group homes. The last one I was in I met Anya. I was only 14 but Anya was 17. She kept me safe.”

“I'm happy you had someone there for you.”

“Me too. Anya taught me so much, I don't know where I'd be without her.” Lexa sighed as Clarke kissed her forehead. “I want you to meet her.”

“I'd love to meet Anya.”

“Good,” Lexa said before continuing. “In the house, we were all mixed in with betas, alphas, and teens who hadn't presented yet.”

“And you were a late bloomer.”

“Yeah, I didn't present until I was seventeen. But I was really small too. I looked like a twelve year old back then, so the alphas thought I was going to be an omega. Anya kept them away from me but when she aged out I was all alone.”

Lexa was starting to get overwhelmed thinking about her time away from Anya, but she settled as soon as Clarke started pumping out protective pheromones. 

Lexa took a deep breath and continued. “The alphas there were assholes but we stayed away from each other, for the most part. Then my body started changing, I was looking more like a woman and they started bothering me again.” Lexa shuddered, “they would look for me when they went into their ruts.”

“I'd run away from them, but they were faster than me. It was like they had zero control over themselves and their eyes would turn red and it was terrifying. I was so scared Clarke.”

Clarke's protective pheromones mixed with anger and Lexa was instantly brought in her arms. Lexa trembled as Clarke squeezed her tight. 

When they both calmed down enough Lexa continued to speak. “It only happened twice and the lady who ran the place put a stop to it both times before they could hurt me.”

“They still kept you there after that?” Clarke was still angry and growled as she spit the words out. 

“Yeah, they were trying to find me another home but everywhere else was filled. It didn't matter because a month after the second time Anya came and got me.” Lexa smiled at the memory. “She came in and said, ‘how'd you like to come home with me, kid?’” 

Lexa chuckled. “I don't think I've ever smiled so much. She packed my duffle bag and we went out for ice cream. That was one of the best days of my life.”

“I can't wait to thank the woman who protected you before I could.” Clarke's anger faded considerably by the end of Lexa's story. 

Lexa hummed. “I know that what happened to me wasn't bad or whatever, but I guess your ruts reminded me of living there, not being strong enough to protect mysel-”

“No, Lexa. What happened to you was horrible. Those alphas hurt you, and you have every right to be upset. It doesn't matter that they didn't get a chance to go further, your feelings are valid. Do you understand me?”

Lexa nodded as her eyes watered again. “I've been doing an awful lot of crying lately.”

“You're beautiful when you cry,” Clarke said as she wiped Lexa's tears away. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Clarke.”

“I know you are. I forgive you.”

The two stared at each other for a while “Ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

Lexa gave Clarke that could only be read as seriously? 

“Oh!” Clarke scrambled off the bed. “Just one sec!”

Lexa laughed as Clarke ran around the room before she launched herself back on the bed.

“Alexandra Faye Woods, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

The sight was pretty funny. Clarke's hair was a mess, her pants were off, she had huge hard on and a sweaty tank top on. Lexa laughed while she looked at her. She kept laughing until Clarke opened the ring box. 

The ring was gorgeous and Lexa couldn't help but start crying again. 

“Clarke, it's beautiful. It’s- I have no words.”

“Not even one?”

“Huh?” Lexa had a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what Clarke meant. 

“Are you gonna marry me or not, Woods?”

“Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Clarke slid the ring on Lexa's finger. It fit perfectly. 

“How'd you get the size right?”

And really, Lexa should've expected the answer Clarke gave. 

“Do you know how many times I've had those fingers inside me?”

***

They spent the rest of Clarke's rut pleasuring each other with their hands and mouth. By the last day, Clarke had really mellowed out. They were laying on their sides looking into each other's eyes, and Lexa was incredibly in love. And incredibly turned on. Those two feelings were a perfect combination on the last day of Clarke’s rut. 

Lexa was being stretched by two of Clarke's fingers while she stroked Clarke's cock and massaged her knot. Everything was calm, Lexa felt safe and ready to take the next step. 

“Clarke?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I want you.”

“You have me.”

“No.” Lexa chuckled. “I want you, Clarke.” Lexa gripped harder onto Clarke's cock, coaxing out a moan. “I'm ready.”

“Oh! Are you sure? I didn't mean that you had to spend your ruts with me like this. I don't want you to feel like you ha-”

“Clarke. I know what you meant, but I really want to be with you. Right now.”

Clarke kissed her and moved her fingers. “Okay.” Lexa laid on her back and Clarke hovered over her. She scissored her fingers stretching her open until she could fit a third one in. Lexa was comfortable with two of Clarke's fingers and when she was really turned on three were okay too. 

Lexa felt safe underneath Clarke so she closed her eyes and spread her legs wide allowing Clarke to do what she pleased. 

When Clarke deemed Lexa's body ready she positioned herself at her entrance. “Lexa, look at me.” Lexa opened her eyes to look at Clarke. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I'm positive.”

“And you'll tell me if you're in pain or want to stop?”

“I will. Stop worrying about it and kiss me.”

Clarke kissed Lexa for a while and then started to push inside. 

The stretch was insane and Lexa had to stop Clarke when she was halfway inside.

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

Lexa found Clarke's concern adorable and couldn't help but giggle. “No Clarke, I'm fine. You're just really big.”

A normal alpha would get smug at the comment, but Clarke got shy and leaned down to kiss Lexa's neck as she said, “we're like the same size.”

“There's no need to be modest, Clarke. You're fucking huge. It's perfect.”

Clarke picked herself back up to look at Lexa's face. “Yeah? And you're not in too much pain or anything?”

“I'm fine, you can keep going.”

Clarke continued to press in until she was fully sheathed inside, aside from her knot. Lexa's never felt so full and she was loving every second of it. 

Clarke seemed to be enjoying herself as well. “God, Lexa. You feel so good.” With a slow roll of her hips, Clarke ground herself against Lexa. 

The feel of Clarke's knot rubbing against her clit, mixed with the fullness had Lexa coming in no time. Everything about it was perfect and made Lexa a little emotional. A few tears spilled down Lexa’s cheeks and Clarke immediately noticed. 

“I’m okay, Clarke. This is just a lot.”

Clarke stopped pumping her hips so Lexa wrapped her legs around Clarke to help her get started. Lexa was starting to get worked up again, approaching another orgasm, but it wouldn’t be enough. She needed more. She needed to feel as close to her as possible. 

“Knot me.”

Clarke’s hips stilled once more. “What?”

“Give me your knot.”

“Lexa, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck with me or anything.”

“Clarke! Do you hear yourself sometimes? We’re engaged. I’m yours for the rest of our lives.”

“I’m yours too.” 

Lexa was overwhelmed by how much she loved this woman. She reached up and pulled Clarke in for a kiss. Clarke started to grind into Lexa with a little more power. She had Lexa spread her legs even wider, and the beginnings of her knot started to stretch Lexa open. There was a little more pain this time, but mixed with Clarke’s kisses and feeling full helped a lot. 

Lexa was crying again, and Clarke went to stop again. Lexa didn’t let her though. Instead, she wrapped her legs around Clarke and pulled her in. The widest part of Clarke’s knot slipped in along with the rest of it. Lexa came hard and did the one thing she thought she’d never do. She submitted. She bared her neck and the sight of it triggered Clarke’s orgasm. They came together and Clarke bit down on Lexa’s pulse point. 

They were breathing heavily coming down from their highs. Clarke was still latched on to Lexa’s pulse point. Lexa didn’t think anything of it until she felt Clarke trembling on top of her. 

“Clarke?”

Clarke let go and cleaned up the blood left over from her bite. When she was done she leaned back up to look at Lexa. Tears were streaming down her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s perfect. I understand how you felt before. It’s a lot.” Clarke leaned down to kiss Lexa. They told each other how in love they were in between kisses until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I was not expecting the response I got from the first part in this story. Over 100 kudos!
> 
> I've loved reading every single one of your comments, they meant so much to me. It takes a lot to put your writing out in the world for other people to judge, and knowing that people actually liked it is really overwhelming. 
> 
> Leave me more comments! I wasn't planning on having this chapter up so soon, but your comments really pushed me to get this written by the one year mark. We all deserve smiles and good things, especially today.
> 
> Let me know what you liked about this chapter. Let me know what you hated. What you were surprised to see, or what you wished I had written. Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings.
> 
> This work is part of a series, so subscribe to the series if you want to read more. Only thing is, I have no idea what else to write for these two! What else do you want to see? More smut? More mushy love stuff? More Anya or Octavia+Raven? More backstory? Come talk to me! 
> 
> I'd just like to thank everyone for your support and kind words again. It really makes a huge difference in how I view fanfiction and this fandom. It's been an honor to write for you all :)
> 
> Give me your prompts here or at my tumblr: 1397monique.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write, so your comments would be great. Tell me what you loved or hated! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, I want to get better. If you want more of this, leave me a comment.
> 
> Next chapter: Lexa and Anya have a chat, and Lexa goes home to her woman. When she gets home she smells two omegas (but it's all good fam), Lexa and Clarke have an important discussion and smutty things follow.
> 
> There will be a whole lot of smut in chapter two, so tell me what you want to see when Clarke's rut comes. *wink wink
> 
> This work is part of a series that's going to be filled with one-shots of these two dorks, so give me prompts! 
> 
> You can comment them here, or ask me on my sideblog [1397monique](1397monique.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, everyone :)


End file.
